Dangan Ronpa Western World (SYOC)
by Manny Siliezar
Summary: The western countries, striving to emulate the success in Japan erected an academy. Midas Touch Academy registered students with phenomenal skills from all over the Americas and Europe. Such hopeful thinking was surely going to fall flat eventually, A new Bear in town had more despair ridden ideas. Rated T for: Violence, Swearing and suggestive themes? Hope you enjoy!


**AN: So basically, this follows a timeline slightly behind the downfall of Hope's Peak. The corruption took a delay to reach the Americas but arrived none the less. This follows the story of the students attending this school. Sort of an altered timeline or history line. Hope that doesn't bother anyone. **

**Rules:**

**1.) No review characters**

**2.) Try to be creative**

**3.) Have fun and stay attentive for poles.**

* * *

><p>Prologue: How it starts<p>

There a boy sat, his legs lazily placed on top of the other with his straw like fedora covering his face. He was sleeping on the front porch of his small house. Preferring the breeze and fresh air, he slowly dozed off while waiting for the good news.

The sound of a roaring engine startled the boy. His eyes snapped open as he squirmed off the rocking chair. He noticed a man placing envelopes into his mailbox. A wide goofy grin spread over his face as the boy dashed towards the described area leaving a trial of dust in his wake.

Spooked, the mailman hastily finished his duty before driving off, away from the young 15 year old boy. He quickly examined the mailbox looking for a specific envelope through the pile of letters received from fans.

"Christ, I really need to put an effort to read these." He mumbled as he tossed out the fan letters onto the dirt street.

Finally something caught his attention, a letter that looked far more prestigious than the rest. It was coated in gold and had sophisticated patterns all over as a lining. However, the most prominent feature had to be the emblem of Midas Touch Academy. A small sun arched in a way to look almost like a crown. To continue the theme, it as well was coloured gold. To confirm what his mind wanted to think, the boy examined to who the letter was addressed to.

"To Ray Veracruz... Hey, that's me!" The boy gleefully shouted. He sheepishly grabbed his letter and quietly walked back to the confinements of his house, avoiding the gaze of annoyed pedestrians. Finding a spot on the porch he made himself comfortable for what could be the greatest news in his life.

Ray slowly opened his envelope absorbing every moment. The chills climbed up and down his spine as he read every word. His breathing pattern changed slightly to accommodate the amount of air he wasn't receiving and his legs couldn't stop from dancing around all over the cobblestone porch. His eyes couldn't believe they were reading something addressed to him among the million other equally worthy candidates.

_Raymundo Veracruz, _

_After countless hours of research and decision making, we finally came to the conclusion that you and fifteen __other students will attend Midas Touch Academy located in the United States of America._

_Considering your native language is not English we will give you a three whole months to learn it before orientation. We look forward to having the Western High School Level: Critic/Reviewer in our school. Please prepare yourself for a hopeful school life because by the end everything you touch will turn to gold._

_By: Headmaster Wiley_

The letter was handwritten by the headmaster himself. Having such a sense of accomplishment overwhelmed Ray as his legs went numb and forced him to once again lie on the rocking chair. Feeling relieved the critic started to calm his eccentric breathing.

Not many people get to represent Venezuela globally. It would be more than an honour for him to do so. Finally regaining his composure Ray went into his house to spread the confirmation of his anticipated good news. His family and him alike both were thrilled. Happy expressions and exchanges between hugs were at a high. Not a single one ever would have expected anything to become so despairingly dreadful in three months.

* * *

><p><strong>Clingy Author Note: so the writing wasn't the best I believe I can do, it was a bit rushed. I just want to get my inspiration flowing. Please Submit! I'm literally begging. <strong>

Format:

**General Info**

Name/Nicknames:

Gender:

Age: 15-18

Nationality: Any country you want, though try to keep it western orientated. Repeating nationalities is fine by me. so don't worry about trying to keep it original.

WHSL: (Nothing like lucky student or hope and detective)

**Mental Information**

Personality:

Family:

Likes:

Strengths:

Dislikes:

Weaknesses:

Mental stability: how do they react to certain things? do they have meltdowns often? Bloodlust frenzies?

Biggest secret:

Biggest Fear/Phobia: if no fear, put phobia, on average almost everyone has at least one thing they're irrationally scared of.

**Physical Information**

Appearance:

Clothing of choice: (can be listed above in appearance if you want.)

Height/weight:

Eye colour:

Hair Colour/style:

**Social Information**

Mannerism/way of speaking:

Quotes: (Stuff they say or usually say/ during trial?) optional

What type of people they get along with:

What type of people they don't get along with:

What type of people do the romantically like: Optional (Seriously, not a big priority, I won't promise anything.)

**Dangan Ronpa Information**

Victim/Killer: (which one do you prefer?)

Role in Investigation:

Role in Trial:

Execution: (even if you put down as victim, depending on how the story goes it might have to change. Thanks!)

Boys: 4/7

Raymundo 'Ray' Veracruz (Venezuela) WHSL: Critic/Reviewer

Chase Acker (United States) WHSL: Hunter - Ravenkings64

Fabien Magloire (France) WHSL: Happiness - The Gone Angel

Malachi 'Mal' O'Hara (Australia) WHSL: Supervillian Wannabe -SDproductions

Steven Kevinson (United States) WHSL: Director - A. Zarko

Girls: 8/8

Katarina Rusnak (England) WHSL: Maid - IfTimeWasStill

Fei Jiāng (China) WHSL: Computer Engineer(Expert) - HeroNoMore

Kristine Sparks (Iceland) WHSL: Model - ShadedLyht

Asha Hale (Canada) WHSL: Navigator? - Nessie71

Akira Kimiko (Japan) WHSL: Chess Player - CaptainQuackin

Arianne Magloire (France) WHSL: Delinquent - The Gone Angel

Sydney Pasiblies (Canada) WHSL: Surgeon - PettyPunk

Reserved


End file.
